The present invention relates generally to grinding aid technologies. More specifically, the present invention relates to grinding aid compositions and methods of using the same.
The grinding operation consumes substantial quantities of energy. As the particles get finer, grinding progressively becomes more energy intensive. It is, therefore, a common practice to employ grinding aids which increase the efficiency of the grinding operation and thereby the throughput of the grinding mill.
Grinding aids are materials that facilitate grinding in ball, rod, or roller mills by compensating the charges on freshly broken surfaces. Through adsorption of the molecules of grinding aids to the surfaces of ground particles, the surface energy requirements are satisfied. This minimizes particle agglomeration and prevents caking of the mill interior wall and coating of the grinding media. Mill efficiency and throughput are increased as a result.
Many grinding aid formulations are based on glycols. It is desirable to provide and utilize cost-effective grinding aids that are environmentally friendly and preferably derived from renewable sources.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.